The Beginning of Marshall Field's
by strongshol
Summary: Harry needs Hermione's help to rescue a friend. What will result after they rescue him? This is a random story, jsyk. R&R, please!
1. Help!

**SFF's note: This is a random story. It's random, so don't remind me when you review. Oh, btw, read and review. )**

**Disclaimer: Nothing except for Marshall Field. And Helga.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Help!**

Harry stands by Dudley's computer reading his e-mail from his great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-grandfather's daughter-in-law's uncle's friend's dog's pet sitter's grandfather's great-great-great-niece's boyfriend.

_Dear Harry,_

_Long time, no talkie, eh? It doesn't really help that I'm dead, but sometime in the near future (a.k.a. 72.5556633124 years) I'm thinking of being resurrected from my grave, that is, after someone digs me up from my dark, dark pit that is around 14.2569871325 feet below the ground. It's really dark down here, so if I have any spelling mistakes, that's not my fault. Right now, though, my spell-check says that I don't have any errors, which is good. I'm getting a lot better at this. _

_Anyway, my next door neighbor, Helga, brought me cookies today. Apparently she has electricity! The lucky duck! The only things I have are my expensive diamond rings, my wireless laptop computer, and 1500 tons of dynamite. You know, now that I think of it, I might use that in the very near future (a.k.a. 31.2564983256 years). Well, I have to take my computer over to Helga's house so I can recharge my computer, so I'll see you later!_

_Marshall Field_

"Oh, no!" Harry thought, "Marshall is stuck in a hole that just so happens to be his grave!!!! I forgot that he died! I must contact Hermione at once!"

Harry found parchment and began writing immediately:

_Dear Hermione,_

_I just got an e-mail from Marshall Field, and here is what he said:_

_**Dear Harry,**_

_**Long time, no talkie, eh? It doesn't really help that I'm dead, but sometime in the near future (a.k.a. 72.5556633124 years) I'm thinking of being resurrected from my grave, that is, after someone digs me up from my dark, dark pit that is around 14.2569871325 feet below the ground. It's really dark down here, so if I have any spelling mistakes, that's not my fault. Right now, though, my spell-check says that I don't have any errors, which is good. I'm getting a lot better at this. **_

_**Anyway, my next door neighbor, Helga, brought me cookies today. Apparently she has electricity! The lucky duck! The only things I have are my expensive diamond rings, my wireless laptop computer, and 1500 tons of dynamite. You know, now that I think of it, I might use that in the very near future (a.k.a. 31.2564983256 years). Well, I have to take my computer over to Helga's house so I can recharge my computer, so I'll see you later!**_

_**Marshall Field**_

_Hermione, we must help him at once! Please contact me, even if you are taking a bath or on a romantic cruise with Viktor._

_Harry_

Harry woke up Hedwig and tied the letter to her leg, saying, "Take this to Hermione as fast as you can, and remember, no flirting with other boy owls this time. I need this to get to her as fast as possible. Now, GO!"

Hedwig flew off as fast as she could.

* * *

Hermione was taking a bath on a boat on which she was taking a romantic cruise with Viktor when she saw Hedwig fly into her window and into the bathroom in which she was taking a bath on a romantic cruise with Viktor. Hermione untied the letter and gave Hedwig a couple of fruits and sent her to hunt. Hermione gasped as she read the letter. 

"Oh my gosh!" exclaimed she, "I do not know who Marshall Field is, but I know that he is in danger and that I need to get out of this bath and dry myself off and get dressed so I can help Harry after I eat a _few_ more chocolates," and that she did.

After Hermione got dressed, she went to find Viktor, and she found him attempting to play miniature golf.

"Viktor, dear, I must ask you a favor," said Hermione.

"Yes?"

"Well, you know Harry? Well, he has a friend. Well, this friend is in mortal danger. Well, actually, he's already dead, but well, he is caught in a hole which just so happens to be his grave and he might not get out for another 72.5556633124 years! Well, since I'm Harry's friend and Harry is his friend's friend, I must help Harry rescue his friend so I need to cut our trip short. I am so terribly sorry."

"When do you need to get back?" Viktor asked.

"Well, you see, I actually need to leave now."

"NNNOOOOO!!!! But we've only been on this trip for 56.335689 hours!"

"I know, Viktor, dear, I know, but just think…after I help rescue Harry's friend, I can come back and we can have more time to be together, but Harry needs my help. I really do love you, though."

"I love you, too."

"Good-bye, Viktor."

"Tata for now."

* * *

Back at the Dursley's, Harry was pacing back and forth across his bedroom. He had seen no sign of Hedwig, although frequent male owls were flying by his bedroom window. 

Then, out of nowhere, he heard a small, long poof, and felt a rush of wind. The next moment, he heard a knock on the door.

"Hello, Harry."


	2. Ron Comes

**SFF's Note: Boy oh boy! I've gotten a total of 1 review. Yay…I told you this was random. It's not my fault. But. I'm hoping to make this a real story-random, but a real story with chapters and everything. I just need people to REVIEW. PLEASE. **

**Disclaimer: See chapter 1.

* * *

**

**Chapter 2: Ron Comes**

"HERMIONE!!!" Harry screamed, "Oh, how good it is to see you! You don't know how badly I need your help! Please, please, please help me!"

"Harry, why do you think I am here? To help you with your homework?!"

"Well, that actually wouldn't be such a bad idea…but, WAIT! No! I need you to help me rescue a friend! Could you help me? Would you?" Harry was so excited that Hermione was there that he began jumping in circles around her.

"Of course I could help, Harry," Hermione began, "but what about Ron?"

Harry had been so tied up that he almost had forgotten about Ron.

"Yes," he replied, "we must contact Ron!"

Harry pulled out more parchment and began to write Ron.

_Dear Ron,_

_It's Harry and Hermione, Ron, and we need your help. Come to Number 4, Privet Drive immediately and we will explain in great detail your duties. Please hurry, even if you are playing Quidditch or running from Ginny who is shooting bat bogey hexes at you._

_Harry and Hermione_

Hermione, who had appeared with Hedwig, extended her arm so Hedwig could extend her leg so Harry could tie his letter to Hedwig's leg.

"Hedwig, I need you to take this to Ron as fast as you can, and remember, no flirting with boy owls again. Good luck, Hedwig, and make sure he comes with you immediately!" Harry told Hedwig.

* * *

Ron was playing Quidditch with his brothers while simultaneously dodging bat bogey hexes which were shot from Ginny, as Ginny was mad at Ron. Suddenly, he saw Hedwig flying towards him with a letter. 

"STOP!" he cried, "Harry has sent me a letter!"

He untied the letter and saw that Harry and Hermione needed him at Privet Drive, so he flew off on his broomstick as his brothers were yelling questions at him. 89.3654877 minutes later, he arrived at Harry's window. Harry and Hermione let him in, and began to explain their plan.

Ron nodded, and said, "Let's go."


	3. The Hunt Begins

**SFF's Note: OK, so I can't write stories with more than one chapter. Oh, well. R&R.**

**Disclaimer: Prairie Field.

* * *

**

**Chapter 3: The Hunt Begins**

Neither Ron nor Hermione really knew how to work a computer, so Harry took charge. He went to , and searched for Marshall Field. When he found an entire site only for Marshall, he began to read about his childhood. Ron took notes while Hermione wrote down where they would go first and what questions they would ask what people.

They decided on first going to visit Marshall's son, Prairie, who lived in Santa Fe, New Mexico.

"Wait, Harry! How am I supposed to get there? You and Ron both have brooms, but I have nothing," Hermione said.

"Can't you make a portkey? Would you make one for all of us?" Ron asked.

"Yes!" Hermione replied, and she turned a pair of Harry's underwear into an unauthorized portkey.

"C'mon, guys," Hermione said, and with a whoosh, they were gone.

* * *

They landed bumpily on top of the El Dorado Hotel, where a young couple was in the swimming pool. The couple gasped, and Hermione performed a memory charm on them. 

"Oops!" she said, "I guess I'm in trouble! Let's go!"

* * *

They arrived at Prairie Field's house and rang the doorbell. A man in his 50s came an answered the door. 

"Hello? May I help you? Oh, by the way, if you are selling Girl Scout Cookies, I don't want them," the man said.

"Oh, no," Hermione began, "we aren't selling anything. We have a predicament…Harry?" Hermione pushed Harry forwards to speak.

"Er…well, you see, my friend, Marshall Field, is…"

"You know my dad??" the man said, "but he's been dead for years!"

"Exactly. You see, I have special contact with him, and he needs my help getting out of his grave," Harry explained.

"But how do you know him?" the man, Prairie, asked.

"I met him in a chatroom. Now could we come in so we could ask you some questions?"

"Yes, yes, certainly. But, first, what are your names? I'm Prairie Field, nice to meet you."

"I'm Harry, this is Hermione, and this is Ron," Harry said. Ron looked a bit scared.

"Very pleasing to meet you all. Now, please, come in, come in," Prairie said.

Prairie showed the three his home and offered them some tea, and then they set to work.

"Now, how well did you know your dad?" Hermione asked.

"Oh, very well. My dad and I would do everything together. We loved to fish, cook, and play miniature golf," Prairie replied.

"Oh! My boyfriend loves miniature golf!" Hermione said. "Now, anyway, did he have a favorite place? A loving wife? What were his favorite things?"

Prairie answered all questions patiently as Hermione asked them while Harry took notes and Ron fidgeted in his chair. After a while, Hermione got fed up with Ron and said, "Ron! Do _you_ have anything you would like to ask Mr. Field?"

"Please, call me Prairie."

"Umm, yes," Ron said, "where is the bathroom?"

"_RON!_" Harry and Hermione yelled at the same time.

"What?"

"The bathroom is down the hall and around the corner on your left," Prairie described.

Ron thanked Prairie and headed to the bathroom.

After a 3.25647855 hours, Hermione had finished her questions, and Ron had peed several times in the bathroom that was down the hall and around the corner on his left, they were ready to leave.

"Thank you, Prairie," the trio said.

"No problem. If you need any more help, please, feel free to call me," Prairie replied.

"Yes…of…course," Hermione said. "Goodbye!"

"Goodbye!"

**SSFs Note: I know some of this is wizardly incorrect, but deal with it. Now, please review!!**


	4. Mama Field

**SFFs Note: Plah, it's been a while, because of math finals, swimming, and other stuff, but here is chapter 4!!! YAY!**

**Disclaimer: Do I have to do this for every chapter???**

**Chapter 4: Mama Field**

"Alrighty, then," Hermione said.

"What?" asked Ron.

"Shut up! I'm trying to think. Harry, can I see Marshall's site on your portable laptop again?" Hermione said back to Ron and to Harry.

Harry, wanting to please Hermione and get on with the search, handed her the laptop with Marshall's site on.

"Thanks," she replied.

"So? Where are we going next?" Ron asked.

"Shhhh! Don't disturb her, or we'll have to stop our search!!!" Harry said.

"Why?"

"We...just will. Let's wait patiently," Harry said.

A few minutes later, Hermione screamed, "Ah-HA!"

"WHAT?" the two male people asked her.

"WE shall go TO...MAMA FIELD!!!" Hermione was overjoyed that she found out where they were going next.

They quickly thought of some relevant questions and set on their way to Mama Field's house.

* * *

Mama Field was a big woman with rosy cheeks and a jolly smile. She looked like she could've been Santa's wife, in a way. The trio was surprised to see such a happy looking woman standing in the doorway. 

"Yes? Is there anything I can do for you?" she asked in a somewhat dreamy but businesslike voice.

"Y-y-yes...we were wondering if you knew Marshall Field?" Hermione said slowly.

"Why, of course dear, but why? He is dead, you know," the woman said, and her face lost some brightness.

"I'm sorry, we know. We're sorry if we brought it up, but he is stuck in his grave, and he can't get out. We're trying to help him, but we need your help," Harry was brave enough to say.

"He can't get OUT???" the woman shrieked, "You mean, Papa Field put him in a grave and he can't get OUT? Dear, Henry!"

Ron was getting a little freaked out be this woman's screaming and he began to cower behind Hermione, who didn't notice.

"Please, I'm sorry, I didn't say my name. I'm Mama Field. You can call me Mama. And you are...?" Mama said.

"Harry Potter."

"Hermione Granger." Hermione, then noticing that Ron was cowering behind her, pulled him out to say hello and introduce himself.

"R-r-ron W-w-w-weas-s-sly, ma'am."

"Well, I'm please to meet you all, now please, come in and make yourself at home," Mama said.

Ron, taking her words literally, hopped on the couch and stretched out. Then, when he realized he had to pee, he asked, "Where's the bathroom, miss?"

"Please, call me Mama! It's down the very left hall and to your left."

"Thanks."

"Well, Mama, you certainly have a nice place. Now, we need to get down to business, as we have to be home in 5.36985222665 hours," Hermione explained, and she and Harry began asking questions. Ron, like before, peed several times. On his 7.569874564th time, Hermione said, "RON! WHAT DID YOU HAVE FOR BREAKFAST THIS MORNING???"

"Er...a big glass of oj, cereal with a ton of milk, a really slushy smoothie, chicken soup, and 15.235665589 big glasses of water," he replied.

"AARRGGHHH!!! Just GO! GO SIT, RON! (**SFFs Note: Love ya, Charged Battery Bunny**)" Hermione said. When Ron came back in 15.2355526589 minutes, he said, "I think I'm all drained now, Hermione."

* * *

When they were done asking their questions, Hermione had one more important one to ask: "Where is Marshall's grave?" 

"OH! Please," Mama began, "I feel terrible about this...I have all-term memory loss, and I have no idea. You must go see Papa Field...we divorced 6.0565156651 years ago, because he couldn't stand me forgetting everything. But I'll tell you where he lives. He lives on-"

* * *

**SFFs Note: I read this over, and I know that it isn't my best chapter, but please review (and if you haven't read it, read it and then review) and give me some ideas, please! **

**Charged Battery Bunny: Here it is, chapter 4! I'm working on a new A Reason for Hate, so it's coming...just be patient! Miss you so much! Love ya!**


	5. Papa Field

**A/N:** Dudes, hola. I know it's been a really long time since I've updated, but I haven't been in a Fanfiction mood. I'm sorry, but here it is! You also may be wondering what the "**SFF's Note:**" is . . . well, I changed my pen name from strongshol to Shoe Frog Fly and back, so just think of it all as "**A/N:**" . . . also, Charged Battery Bunny is really redireas (and by the way, go read her stories, they rock my sox . . . all the way.), and that is my author's note.

**Disclaimer:** Haha. I wish I owned Harry and Hermione. But, I don't. So there. However, I _do_ own Papa Field. Now. R&R.

* * *

**Chapter 5: Papa Field**

"NNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" cried Harry, Hermione, and Ron simultaneously.

"What, my dears!" asked Mama Field, who was very concerned. "All I said was, 'He lives on Privet Drive – Number 5 Privet Drive.'"

"NNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" cried Harry, Hermione, and Ron simultaneously.

"Darlings! Get a grip!" Mama Field said forcefully and angrily. "What is so wrong with that?"

Harry, who could barely stand, yet alone speak, pushed Hermione forward to explain. Hermione found it hard to explain, because they all were afraid of Harry's aunt and uncle.

"Mama, Harry, here, well . . . you see . . . Harry's parents, er, passed away when –"

"Oh, come off it, Hermione," said Ron. "They were bloody killed!"

"My dear!" said Mama.

"Yes, ANYway, Harry's guardians, a.k.a. his aunt and uncle, live at Number 4 Privet Drive, and they didn't treat Harry very well," finished Hermione.

"Well! I wonder if Papa Field knows them. What are their names, Harry, honey?" asked Mama Field.

"Vernon and Petunia Durs–"

"OH!" exclaimed Mama so loudly that Ron peed in his pants. "Oh, Papa speaks so fondly of them. Apparently he invites them over for tea all the time . . . I, for one, think that he fancies Petunia."

At this point, Harry was doing his best not to vomit all over Mama Field's floor. The look on his face, however, did not hide that one bit. Harry's face was as green as broccoli, and his tongue was hanging halfway out of his mouth.

"Is there something I can do for you, Harry, dear? You look a tad sick." Mama asked Harry, who only shook his head, his tongue wagging like a dog's tail.

"Harry, maybe we should leave. Ron doesn't seem to feel so great, either," said Hermione, pointing at Ron.

Ron was in a state of shock. His face was pale and his body stiff. He seemed to have been hit by the petrifying hex. He was as stiff as a board, lying on the pink and flowery couch in Mama Field's living room.

"Well," Hermione began, "maybe we should leave now. We seem to be taking up your time."

"Yes, I think that might be best. For you see, I have a bridge tournament in approximately 8.33256489522026566 minutes. I hope you had a lovely time, and I wish you the best of luck in your . . . er . . . search for Marshall Field. Take care, my chillens," said Mama.

Hermione had used her magical powers to make Harry and Ron better, and they bid Mama farewell. Once they were outside, they burst into conversation.

"Number 5 Privet Drive!" exclaimed Harry.

"Now, Harry, this will make it easier for you. . ." began Hermione.

"What! No, it won't! We risk being caught by my aunt and uncle. AND, we can't let Papa Field who we are, or Vernon and Petunia will know what we were up to!" Harry replied. He was very distraught with the situation.

"But . . . but . . . but . . . but . . ." babbled Ron. "Hermione? I gotta pee. . ."

"Shush, Ron," said Hermione. "Harry, this _will_ make it easier for you. We can disguise ourselves, and then you can slip quietly back into your room . . . then, you can e-mail Mr. Marshall Field and tomorrow we can rescue him! What do you think?"

There was a long pause while Harry, Ron, and Hermione all contemplated the situation in which they were situated. Then a very unhappy Ron exclaimed, "BLOODY 'ELP ME, DUMBLEDORE, I GOTTA PEE!"

"RON!" cried Harry and Hermione.

"WHAT!" replied Ron.

"DO YOU REALLY NEED TO ANNOUNCE THAT TO THE WHOLE WORLD?" asked Hermione.

"WELL, YES! I GOTTA GO!" answered Ron.

"Ron?" asked Harry softly. "Look where you're standing. Yes, now look behind you." Right behind Ron was a very clean Port-a-Potty.

"Yes!" cried Ron, who ran into the Port-a-Potty. He was in there for approximately 7.326549845123455974123 minutes. When he returned, he wore a very relieved look on his face.

"OK. Let's go," said Harry.

Hermione turned a very long stick into another unauthorized Portkey, and they were on their way.

* * *

They arrived at Number 5 Privet Drive and noticed that the Dursley's car was not in the driveway. Harry was delighted to see that, and his spirits lifted a little bit. He knocked on the door.

When Papa Field answered the door, he was surprised to see three kids standing on his doorstep. "Whaddya want?" he asked roughly.

"Well, we have a friend of a friend, who is buried in a grave and can't get out. We believe this person is your son. His name is Marshall Field," said Hermione.

"Oh. Ahh. Hmmmm. Ooooooo. Well," replied the man. "First off, I'm Papa Field, and yes, you guess right. Marshall is my son. I have a few questions before we discuss my son's future. First, how did you know I lived here? And secondly, what are your names?"

"Hermione Granger," said Hermione.

"Ron, and do you have a bathroom?" said Ron.

Papa Field grunted and pointed down the hall. Ron nodded his thanks and sprinted down the hall.

"I'm Harold Pottly," said Harry.

"Wow! You look just like my neighbor's son – er – nephew, I think!" said Papa.

"Oh!" said Harry who was pretending to be Harold Pottly. "Well, I'm not him, if you're wondering. We were wondering if we could ask you a few questions."

"Oh, sure! Please, call me Papa, too." said Papa.

"Thank you," said Hermione. The 3 entered the house as Ron exited the bathroom.

"Now, what did you want to ask me?" said Papa.

"Wellll," said Hermione, who continued on with the questions that she wanted to ask Papa.

After she was done, she looked at Harry, who asked the final question.

"Now, Papa, I want you to take this last question seriously . . . no . . . _look_ at me, Papa, and take this question _very_ seriously. _Where is Marshall Field's grave!_" said Harry.

"Oh. Is that all you wanted to ask me? Well, it's at 256 Private Drive. And, if that's all you wanted to know, you can leave."

"OK, bye!" replied the three children.

And with that, they returned home.

* * *

**A/N:** Wow. This was a really really really _really **really** _bad chapter. It wasn't funny and it had no point. OK, well, please review anyway and give me suggestions anyway, thanks. I hope the next chapter is better.


End file.
